Ziall Horlik, Ain't just a Bromance
by IceheartVoice
Summary: Que seria de Niall si se enamorara de un Zayn que apenas vio en los pasillos de la universidad? y que sucedería si Niall se entera que Zayn va tras Perrie su compañera en su nuevo trabajo? :O aunque lo que Niall no sabe es que Zayn empieza a sentir atraccion por él
1. Chapter 1

Muyyy buenas! Quiero presentarles mi Primer Fanfic... Es hecho con mucho cariño para el agrado de todas y algunos todos xD. Es primera vez que publico cosas de las que escribo y aunque no esté muy familiarizado con el género romántico. Pero este Fanfic promete. Espero que lo disfruten

Chapter 1:

Después de un largo semestre en la universidad, nuestro pequeño amigo Niall, un chico delgado de 1.70 de altura, rubio de ojos azules; se encuentra de vacaciones en un banco del parque viendo al cielo y preguntándose por su familia en Irlanda, quienes lo deben estar extrañando desde su partida a Londres ya hace 2 años y medio.

Con la mirada aun en las nubes toma un gran suspiro y planea volver a su departamento a buscar algo de comer. Pero por culpa de sus ganas de seguir sentado y pensar que su departamento está muy lejos del parque, le quitaban las ganas caminar hasta allá.

En ese momento escucha su celular sonando, rápidamente lo saca de su bolsillo y se fija del nombre del contacto -Harry-.

"_¿Harry?_" Pensó el rubio con extrañeza. Su amigo Harry no lo llamaba muy a menudo ya que siempre se la pasaba en la panadería de su familia trabajando. Contestó a ver que sería tan importante como para usar el teléfono

-**Hey! Harr...**-

-**¡NIALL, POR FAVOR, VEN A LA PANDERIA!... **_**Tu~ Tu~ Tu~.**_- colgó

Niall quedo aturdido por lo fuerte que gritó su amigo al teléfono, y se escuchaba un alboroto de fondo. "_¿Debería ir?_" Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se levantó del banco y se encaminó a la panadería, la cual no quedaba más lejos que su casa.

Al llegar se encontró con una multitud gritando, pidiendo órdenes, quejándose y vio al pobre Harry escondiéndose detrás de los mostradores.

Niall trató de hacer espacio para pasar entre la gente y preguntarle a su perturbado amigo por qué tantos escándalos

-**¡Harry!, Ya llegue. ¿Qué está pasando?.**-

-**¡NIALL, GRACIAS POR VENIR! ¿PODRIAS SALVARME DE ESTA?.**- gritó Harry con algunos sollozos

-**Pero ¿por qué hay tanta gente aquí?. ¿Qué hiciste?.-**

-**Pues, puse en oferta muchos panes populares. Pero cometí el error de hacerlo cuando se enfermaron tres de mis empleados y mis hermanos están de vacaciones. Así que solo estamos Jane y yo.**- Niall miró a su alrededor y observó a una chica rubia tratando de calmar a algunas personas. "_Esa de seguro es Jane_" pensó -**por favor Niallcito ayúdame**- suplicó el pelo enrulado, con más sollozos

-**Está bien.**- suspiro Niall -**pero luego me debes dos bolsas de pan con queso.**-

Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa y le pasó un delantal y unos guantes a Niall para que pusiera manos a la obra.

Cuando el último cliente salió por la puerta satisfecho, Niall pudo sentarse en la primera silla que consiguió. Mientras, Jane le ofrecía un jugo de naranja y unos _Cupcakes_* hechos por Harry.

Se metió uno a la boca y saboreando lo exquisitos que estaban. Él reconocía lo muy bueno que es Harry con la repostería. Que malo que no asiste a la misma universidad de Artes culinarias junto a él. Ese chico podría dejar impresionados a muchos profesores.

Luego de acabarse todos los Cupcakes, vio a Harry acercarse.

-**¡Hey! No me guardaste ni uno. Hay que ver que tu mamá no te dice glotón por nada.**- ladro Harry con risas intercaladas en sus palabras

-**Lo siento Harry, pero tus Cupcakes son irresistibles. Ni en Irlanda hay tan buenos como los tuyos.**- dijo terminando de chuparse los dedos.

-**Y... Cuéntame ¿ya terminaron el semestre?. Pregunto, para ver si ya estás de vacaciones.**- preguntó su amigo panadero.

Por un momento pensó que Harry se preocupaba por la universidad. Pero luego observo una hoja de papel que el otro tenía en manos -**Si, las clases ya terminaron por ahora.**-

-**Uff~ que bien. Porque ya te tengo la lista de entrevistas para un trabajo que te prometí. Y Bueno, perdona por lo que paso la otra vez.**- dijo con un tono de vergüenza.

-**Hahaha no tienes por qué disculparte por tercera vez Harry. Te dije que no te preocuparas por encontrarme trabajo. Pero gracias de todas formas.**- respondió el rubio.

-**Pero no son trabajos, son entrevistas. A demás, son solo tres, por favor asiste**.- suplico Harry extendiéndole la hoja.

-**De acuerdo. Pero solo porque te esforzaste en buscarlas.**- Niall aceptó con mostrando una amplia sonrisa dejando ver sus breackest de color blanco.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa -**Me gusta cuando estas por aquí, siempre tan alegre**.- revolviéndole el cabello con una mano.

Después de terminarse el jugo de naranja, Harry le entregó sus dos bolsas de panes y le agregó una bolsa más para agradecerle lo de hoy. Se despidieron y acordaron verse el fin de semana para la fiesta de cumpleaños del hermano mayor de Harry.

Cuando Niall estaba terminando de cruzar la puerta de la panadería, chocó con un chico y tumbó la bolsa de los panes del ojiazul.

Ambos se agacharon para poder recogerlos, mientras que Niall escuchaba la voz del chico -una voz más grave que la de él disculparse con rapidez.

-**Lo lamento mucho. No te vi.**-

Al levantarse, Niall observo al muchacho entregarle el último pan que quedaba en el suelo.

Lo detalló y se le hizo un poco familiar.

-**Tranquilo. Gracias por ayudarme a recogerlos.**-

El chico le sonrió y con un gesto se despidió de Niall para llegar a entrar a la panadería.

"_Que guapo es... ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes?_" Pensó viéndolo desde el otro lado de la puerta transparente.

Al llegar a su departamento. El cual no era muy grande, pero se conformaba con ese de una cómoda sala de estar con televisor y muebles, una cocina no muy amplia pero eficiente que conecta con la sala y un pasillo que lleva a tres puertas: un baño, un cuarto para huéspedes y su cuarto el cual tiene otro baño dentro, ambos un poco más grandes que los anteriores

Era de sus tíos cuando vivían en Londres.

A demás es acogedor, y muy útil cuando un familiar o amigos lleguen a dormir.

Dejó los panes dentro de un gavetín especial para meter pan. Agarrando uno antes de cerrar.

Abrió la nevera y saco leche para poder servirse en un vaso.

Fue al sillón que se encontraba en frente del televisor y lo encendió.

Terminó de comer y ya redondeando las diez de la noche decidió ir a dormir para levantarse temprano e ir a buscar trabajo, ya que sus padres no podían mandarle más dinero que el que le daban para la universidad.

Lavó el vaso donde bebió leche hace más de 3 horas. Se arrastró hasta su cuarto restregándose el ojo con una de sus manos, estirando la manga de su franela para cubrir la mano. Se quitó los pantalones y se tiró a la cama para luego acurrucarse con un edredón enorme y cubrirse del frio

"_Es difícil dormir en una cama tan grande y sin tener con quien compartirla_" se dijo a sí mismo.

Dicho pensamiento le hizo sentir un poco solo, ya que compartía muy poco con las personas en Londres. Tan solo tenía pocos amigos como Harry que se la pasaban ocupados tanto en trabajos como estudios.

De pronto, en ese instante se acordó del chico con el que chocó esa tarde en frente de la panadería. Recordó haber visto su rostro en otra parte.

Recuerda haberlo visto en los edificios de la universidad, dando algunas charlas y liderando protestas por algunos inconvenientes que tenía el departamento de Artes plásticas.

No recordó su nombre, pero si recordó lo muy guapo que es.

Luego cayó rendido cuando termino de pensar en una imagen un poco difusa del rostro de aquel chico y pensando "_¿cómo se llamaba?"._

/

Al despertar en la mañana, corrió directo al baño para poder ducharse y cepillarse los dientes al ver que el reloj de su despertador -el cual se le olvidó programar- marcaba las 9:30 de la maña. Un poco tarde para un alguien que tiene que asistir a diferentes entrevistas de trabajo.

Mientras que peinaba su rubio cabello de lado y mordía uno de los panes con queso a toda máquina para poder salir antes de las 10:00 a la calle.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras "_maldito ascensor que se daña cada vez que tengo prisa_" pensó molesto.

Luego de poder encontrar el primer autobús que lleva hacia el centro de la ciudad, revisó la lista de entrevistas de trabajo que Harry le pudo conseguir luego de que la madre del panadero le dijera que Niall no podía trabajar ahí ya que no le hacía falta más empleados. Cosa por la cual sintió ironía ayer al ayudar a que la panadería no explotara.

La primera entrevista anotada en la lista decía:_ Tienda de mascotas_

Llegó a la tienda de mascotas que tenía en la dirección y se dio cuenta porque tenía un pez mal dibujado en la página -si tan solo Harry fuera tan bueno en dibujo como es con los panes- entró a la tienda y un olor a comida de perro le llego a su nariz. No es que fuera desagradable, pero le entraron muchas ganas de estornudar en ese momento.

Tuvo su entrevista con el gerente de la tienda. Pero con un fracaso en conseguir trabajo y una nariz muy congestionada se dio cuenta de una cosa: es alérgico a la Perrarina.

La segunda entrevista escrita decía: Zapatería_ Sra. Lolo._

La cual quedaba muy cerca de donde estaba, pero descartó la idea cuando recordó la primera y última vez que visitó la tienda y conoció a la tal Sra. Lolo. Una imitación barata de Cruela Devil que en vez de obsesionarse con pieles de dálmata, se obsesionaba con pieles de Cocodrilo. Algo muy _creepy_* para él

Al final, leyó la última entrevista que tenía en la lista: _Open Mic, Bar Karaoke_

"_¿Open Mic?... Mmm... Este trabajo parece interesante_" pensó el rubio al releer el nombre del local

Luego de unas cuantas cuadras caminando, Niall encontró el dichoso Local.

Consistía en una casa grande de dos pisos color negro, con un balcón sobresaliendo desde el segundo piso.

Tenía un cartel grande con letras hechas con luces de Neón azul y verde. El cartel decía: Open Mic, con una clave de Sol y unas cuantas corcheas* regadas.

A simple vista el local no se veía muy concurrido. Pero de seguro era porque ya era casi de almorzar y en Londres a mucha gente no le gusta ir a los Bares Karaoke cuando quieren almorzar.

Llego hasta en frente de la gran puerta de madera del local para abrirla.

Pero por sorpresa un hombre con una gorra la abrió primero y con lo apurado que salió chocó su hombro con el del Irlandés y sin ver atrás susurró un "Disculpa" que Niall pudo oír.

El rubio no le dio mucha importancia y se ocupó en continuar con lo que vino a hacer.

Revisó el local de arriba abajo con la mirada. Parecía un típico bar un color tenue, con sillas y mesas de madera, una tarima al fondo, instrumentos musicales y a la derecha una gran barra de bebidas semicircular.

"_Me gusta este lugar_" Pensó.

Observó a una chica en medio de la barra dándole la espalda, mientras limpiando unas cuantas botellas.

Niall hizo un sonido como si se estuviera aclarando la garganta para llamar la atención.

La chica dio un salto por la sorpresa de escuchar a alguien a parte de ella en el bar. Dio media vuelta y vio al rubio sonreír ampliamente.

-**¿Se le ofrece algo Señor?**.

-**Si, por favor, podrías decirme con quien puedo hablar para una entrevista de trabajo que tengo programada para hoy.**- habló Niall.

-**Por supuesto. Tome asiento, mientras busco al encargado.**- respondió la chica mientras salía por una puerta que al parecer conectaba con la tarima.

Después de unos minutos. La chica salió de la puerta y detrás de ella un hombre muy alto, con lentes y de aspecto joven con algunos tatuajes en los brazos que caminaba en dirección Niall.

-**Mucho gusto, me llamo James Arthur. Soy el encargado del Bar.**- se presentó extendiendo la mano en modo de saludo

-**Un placer, soy Niall Horan. Tengo programada una entrevista para solicitar empleo.**- dijo Niall respondiendo al saludo.

-**Oh! Sí, claro. Estaba esperándote. Necesitamos empleados con urgencia.**- anunció el encargado con un tono de alivio-**¿te gusta el local?.**

-**Sí y mucho. Es mi estilo para pasar una noche de salida... Pero no tengo muchos amigos aquí en Londres. Así que preferiría trabajar aquí.**

-**Ah! No eres de por aquí... Eso explica tu acento... Irlandés, ¿no?.**- Dijo James con seguridad en sus palabras.

-**Hahaha. ¿Eres el Encargado-adivino del Local?.**- río el rubio.

-**Haha no. Bueno, para entrar tienes que cumplir unos requisitos.- miró James a Niall con cara desafiante -Lo que necesitamos en estos momentos es un cocinero, que de vez en cuando sirva las ordenes y/o tragos.**- explicando y señalándole a Niall las cosas que tenía alrededor como la barra, la cocina y al final se detuvo en la tarima -**También necesitamos que sepa cantar. Porque hay veces en las que no todos los clientes animan a cantar, entonces por eso los empleados deben cantar dos canciones por día.**

Niall quedo algo desconcertado "_¿que cante?_" se dijo así mismo.

Para él había sido una gran oportunidad cuando dijo cocinero, porque de casualidad él está en la universidad de artes culinarias, y servir mesas no era un problema... Pero... "_Pero ¿Cantar?_".

-**Bueno James, en la cocina no se me da mal, y atender mesas lo puedo hacer... Pero no te aseguro que cante muy bien.**- dijo el ojiazul con la cabeza baja.

-**Tranquilo, por eso no hay problema. Entre los requisitos están que cantes. No que seas una musa del canto. Hacemos que los empleados canten para que la clientela también se anime.**- James lo dijo algo divertido ya que le gustaba jugar con sus empleados -**¿Entonces, que dices? ¿Te nos unes a la banda?.**

Niall se lo pensó por tres segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada -**Acepto.**

Después de eso James le pidió que anotara sus datos en unas hojas para tener anotada su información importante, también alergias y cumpleaños para poder colocarlo en el calendario del bar.

Al terminar, James tomó las hojas y se fue por la puerta de hace un rato.

En eso la chica de cabella blanco y puntas moradas se le acerco a Niall

-**Hey!, es bueno que al fin tengamos nuevos empleados.**- dijo de una forma dramática que hizo reír a Niall -**Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Perrie Edwards y soy la Bartender. No te preocupes por eso de cantar. Normalmente Jade y yo nos encargamos de eso.**

El rubio miro a Perrie con una cara de confuso -**¿Jade?.**- le pregunto

-**Hahaha cierto, ella no vino hoy.**- Rió Perrie algo apenada con la mano en la cabeza -**bueno, es también una empleada, ya lo conocerás. Y espero que te guste el local, siempre está lleno de sorpresas.**

-**Si... Eso espero también.**-

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Corcheas**_**:** son figuras musicales usadas en partituras

_**Cupcake:**_ es una pequeña tarta para una persona, frecuentemente cocinada en un molde similar al empleado para hacer magdalenas o muffins.

_**Brackest:**_ son los aparatos de ortodixia que parecen pequeños cuadros de metal o en este caso los de Niall son de porcelana

_**Creepy:**_ es una palabra en ingles para determinar algo muy desagradable o algo feo, espelusnante...

*Bueno, como la ven este es el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya interesado tanto como para ver el segundo Cap. Cosa que pienso y trataré de hacer cada semana... Ehmm y... Bueno si quieren dejan un Review si quieren, no los obligo, pero me haria feliza uno :D Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_N-no... N-no entiendo P-por qué hago E-E-E-esto... Yo no... No debería estar A-A-aquí... ¿O sí?_" Se estuvo cuestionando Zayn toda una hora antes de entrar al Open Mic. Un lugar en donde dejo de trabajar ya hace unos meses.

Esa mañana se sentía raro, como si nada de lo que hiciera estuviera perfectamente ordenado como le gusta. No, ni siquiera su ropa estuvo muy acorde. ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría una gorra de Baseball y unas sandalias de cuero al mismo tiempo?

Su orgullo no lo dejaba entrar, ya que había tenido una discusión fuerte con el encargado del local. "_Pero..._" Pero él no podía resistir mirarla a ella.

Perrie la chica de la barra de licores. Que estuvo toda la mañana limpiando vasos, copas, cajas y demás para que su preciada barra se viera reluciente.

Después de unos minutos más, Zayn tomo el valor que no tenía, abrió la puerta, y trató de hacerlo sin hacer ruido alguno.

Ya dentro del local intento mover sus piernas hasta la barra donde se encontraba la chica de cabello blanco.

Paso a paso, lentamente. Pero de pronto se escuchó algo cayéndose en la trastienda. Lo que hizo que el pobre Zayn se asustara y marchara a paso firme fuera del local.

Al abrir la puerta no se fijó de un chico que estaba en frente y termino chocando su hombro con el de él -como tenía la manía de chocar con todo lo que se le cruzara- al final no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando rápidamente

_"¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Soy un idiota"_ estuvo culpándose mientras que se sentaba en una parada de autobús "_¿cómo puede ser que puedo formar una revuelta en la universidad pero no puedo hablarle a una chica?... Una chica muy bonita_" se dijo así mismo y al pronunciar las últimas palabras sintió como se le coloraban las mejillas.

Sacudió su cabeza para poder despejar su mente y estar atento al autobús por el que esperaba

Ya al llegar a su casa no dudo en quitarse las horrendas sandalias que no iban con la gorra que lanzó dentro de un armario.

Su casa era siempre muy silenciosa desde que su mamá y sus hermanas decidieron mudarse para vivir más cómodamente. Y aunque la casa no era una mansión por lo grande (sino por los lujosos adornos y muebles) el pobre Zayn sentía la soledad por todos los rincones. A veces se pregunta ¿por qué no rogó para que volvieran? "_Porque sería el más egoísta de todos_" o ¿por qué no decidió estudiar en otra universidad? "_porque amo más el Arte y la fotografía ante las Leyes y las ventas_".

Su vida giraba en un constante cambio de empleos, tareas de la universidad y revelaciones en contra de la falta de libertad de expresión.

Se le podría llamar todo un rebelde a este chico, aunque piensa que no lo seria sino hasta quemar un automóvil él solo.

Hasta poco fue que terminaron el semestre y empezó a sentirse aburrido, y aun que su madre siempre le enviaba dinero (porque tenían más que el suficiente) él simplemente quería ganar su propios ingresos y ser auto suficiente. Pero encontrar trabajo ya se le hacía difícil después de salir de tantos y no era tan famoso como para que sus pinturas y esculturas se vendieran a un alto precio.

Con el sueño en los ojos, se dirigió a un cuarto de baño cerca de la entrada. Encendió la luz la cual lo encandiló y molesto.

Abrió el grifo para poder lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Luego se volvió a lavar la cara. Levantó la cara y miro al espejo "_El mismo cabello moreno y despeinado. Los mismos ojos color miel con ojeras. La misma oreja oratada y la misma piel bronceada que empalidece_" se dijo a sí mismo ya que no había comido ni dormido en casi tres días por no culpa de aquella chica que lo traía por el piso.

*FlashBack*:

Cara a cara, uno con la rabia en el rostro y el otro con los ojos en su guitarra favorita

-**Ya te he dicho que no quiero cantar en este estúpido escenario. ¡Me parece una tontería!**- Le empezó a gritar Zayn a James mientras que este seguía afinando su instrumento -Préstame atención pedazo de inútil.

-**Lo siento Zayn, estaba concentrado. ¿Qué decías?**- dijo James serenamente. Lo que hizo que Zayn se molestara aún mas

-**Buaaah! Eres un Imbécil. Renuncio. Renuncio a este estúpido bar de tercera que solo atrae a incompetente como tú.**

-**¿Eeh? ¿Por qué? Si es tan agradable cuando trabajas. Los clientes te aman, no puedes renunciar así.**- exclamo James de lo más tranquilo mientras veía al moreno tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta de la tras tienda -**Espera, no te vallas, Zayn. No tienes que exagerar por tonterías.**- salió el rubio de la trastienda mientras alcanzaba a enfadado antes de abrir la puerta principal.

-**Tu eres la tontería que pone a sus empleados a cantar en este cuchitril. Me voy.**

-**OUCH!**

Al abrir la puerta y tratar de salir como una bala. Zayn sin querer chocó a una chica, más baja que él, que trataba de entrar en el local.

-**Lo-lo siento mucho... ¿Estás bien?**- dijo el chico que aún no dejaba de fruncir el ceño molesto.

Pero ese ceño desapareció cuando la chica subió la mirada y deja a la vista sus grandes ojos grises y sus hermosa piel clara rodeada por un cabello rubio muy claro y puntas de color rojo vivo.

-**Ehmm... Si, tranquilo, no pasa nada.**- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tan bella como una obra de arte, dejando a Zayn boquiabierto y sin hablar -**Por cierto ¿Sabes cuál es el encargado de este local?**

La chica no tuvo respuesta del baboso de Zayn. Pero al escucharla, James se acercó a donde estaban -**Soy James el encargado. Y ¿Tu eres?**- dijo el cuatro ojos con cara de interrogación.

-**Ah! Mucho gusto señor. Soy Perrie Edwards y soy nueva por acá.**- dijo la rubia con un tono de amabilidad olvidándose del chico que estaba babeando a centímetros de ella

-**Un placer, Perrie. ¿Se te ofrece algo de mi humilde local?**- dijo James

-**Sí. Quisiera saber si necesitan empleados. Es que como ya le dije soy nueva, necesito un empleo para poder pagar mis estudios y este lugar me llamó mucho la atención.**- Respondió Perrie

En eso James miró hacia Zayn el cual aún estaba boquiabierto mirando a la chica desde atrás "_¿eso es baba?_" Se preguntó el cuatro ojos

-**Sí, claro. Tenemos puestos vacantes. Pasa por favor, para poder hacerte una entrevista.**- señalo James hacia adentro del local y dándole paso a la teñida

"_¡ESPERA!_" a Zayn le vino un pensamiento que le choco en la mente "_¿ella va a trabajar aquí? ¿Y ocupará mi puesto?_" De pronto le entro un remordimiento por haberle gritado a James y decir que renunciaba.

Peor... Su orgullo era tan mas grande y decidió mirar por última vez a esa chica y echarle una mirada matona al rubio cuatro ojos

*Flashback end*

_**BAM!**_

Se escuchó el estruendo de la fuerte patada que Zayn le dio a uno de los muebles más cercanos.

-**Ya me estaré volviendo loco por esa... Esa...**- Zayn se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras que pensaba en la cara de esa chica que parecía la de un ángel

_**BAM!**_

Otra patada para el mueble

/

En su segundo día de trabajo, el buen Niall llevaba algunos postres que él mismo preparo para sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo

Al entrar en el local, observó a Perrie acostada encima de la barra con unas cuantas velas encendidas.

Sorprendido, Niall se le acercó

-**Perrie... ¿Qué estás haciendo?**- le dijo con cara de asustado

-**Trato de relajarme un poco y despejar mi mente del atroz estrés por culpa de el desorden que el alcohólico de James hizo con las botellas que acababa de acomodar ayer.**- respondió con un tono de meditación y moviendo los brazos de un lado al otro.

-**Pero. No estas molesta, no?- pregunto el rubio dejando la bolsa de postres encima de la barra.**

-**No. Estoy tratando de no hacerlo. Pero si James se aparece y me provoca, sacare un cuchillo.**

-**Hahaha. Supongo que los dos se llevan muy bien.**

-**Más o menos. Él siempre es muy buena persona. Y bueno, yo solo obedezco cuando se trata del trabajo.**- dijo la ojigris mientras se levantaba -**¡Rico! ¡Postres!... ¿Los hicisteis tú? Seguramente están deliciosos. Tuviste que haber aprendido algo en la universidad, ¿no?**

-**Hehe, si... Espero que te gusten mucho porque pienso decirle a James para ponerlos en el menú... He decidido poner un gran empeño en este trabajo.**- dijo Niall con aires de confianza

-**¡Esa es la actitud!...**

/

Por fiiin he podido terminar este fic. Me llevo una semana pensar que hacerle xD. Espero que les haya gustado... Y... Ah! Sí. Quiero dejarles algunas notas:

»No di muchas descripciones de la casa de Zayn porque no sabía dónde meterlas. Tal vez se las deje en algún capítulo más tarde. Pero lo que les puedo decir es que su casa es grande y lujosa

»La piel de Zayn no es exactamente bronceada. Solo que su piel des del color como se si hubiera bronceado un poco

Eso es todo. Si tienen alguna otra duda, queja, anything. Háganmela saber

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo ;)


End file.
